


baby, there's so much

by kdbf



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kang Daniel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom Ong Seongwoo, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Ong Seongwoo, Sub Kang Daniel, edited now!!, lapslock, this was supposed to be pwp but now it's plot with porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdbf/pseuds/kdbf
Summary: seongwoo does not fuck alphas. not even his boyfriend. not even when he needs it most.





	baby, there's so much

**Author's Note:**

> my friends are bad influences!!!
> 
> this is not proofread at all even a little beyond whatever google docs catches the first time around. i'll edit it up later but it's honestly more an exercise in finishing something than it is in putting something perfect and polished out there. i'm really ashamed that this is my first work for ongniel. i love them. i'm sorry.
> 
> EDIT: ok typos should be fixed now sorry about that.

seongwoo is fairly certain he’s about to fuck this up for good.

with any other guy (any other alpha), maybe that wouldn’t be so bad. seongwoo is used to breaking up with dudes because one of them is weird about sex. it’s usually the alpha, because alphas are weird and uncomfortable and seongwoo generally hates them. daniel should not be different, except that he is.

seongwoo, almost as a rule, does not like alphas. they’re possessive, territorial, rude, demanding, and they can find something to be angry about even in the best situations, and seongwoo can’t stand them. he hasn’t had a solid, serial relationship in almost three years, primarily because alphas get in your pants or your apartment and suddenly they think they  _ own _ you. they think you belong to them. and seongwoo doesn’t play those games.

the problem, then, is that daniel is sweet. he’s cute. seongwoo tends to play mind games with a lot of alphas, because they’re fucking annoying and he’s constantly screening them for defects, for those little personality quirks he can’t stand, but daniel has passed every single test. passed them with flying colors, passed them so well that seongwoo feels guilty even thinking about trying to play the same games with daniel that he’s played with so many other alphas. so daniel is sweet, and he’s cute, and he respects seongwoo a hell of a lot more than ninety percent of the other alphas seongwoo’s met in his life, and so, even though he shouldn’t be, daniel is different.

it’s just scary for seongwoo, to think of someone like that. to be with someone and think,  _ they’re not like the others. _ even if it’s true, it’s a risk, and daniel is still an alpha. sweet and kind and soft as he is, his body still hums with all the hormones of an alpha. seongwoo can smell them on him, all the fucking time, and it’s a constant reminder that seongwoo is always putting himself at a disadvantage, always putting himself in danger. alphas can’t be trusted. seongwoo has learned this. and yet.

yet he gave in. they’ve been together maybe four, five months -- it’s hard to pinpoint exactly when their relationship changed from hanging out as friends to casual dates to actual dates to dat _ ing, _ but here they are. on their first real date, seongwoo showed up wearing scent blockers and artificial alpha scent. it was partially a test, because if an alpha can’t handle him wearing fake scents then they’re not going to be able to handle him coming home from long shoots surrounded by clingy, touchy alphas, because that’s just how the modeling industry is.

but daniel leaned in to hug him in greeting, just a quick, soft sidehug, an arm around seongwoo’s waist that just made him feel warm and safe even though he shouldn’t, even though the fake alpha scent mixed with daniel’s and put an uneasy rush of nausea through his stomach. and when daniel pulled away, he said, “you smell nice.”

seongwoo couldn’t help bristling, assuming it was meant to be passive aggressive. “sorry,” he muttered. “sometimes alphas just can’t take a hint. just ‘cause you’re with me doesn’t mean they’ll leave me alone.”

“oh,” daniel said. “i meant your cologne.” and seongwoo should have known all along that he had no chance.

but he’s trying. he’s failing, but he’s trying. he let daniel fuck him for the first time a month ago, made him pull out before he knotted, although daniel reacted better than seongwoo could have even hoped. it’s just… it’s scary. alphas are terrifying. seongwoo knows some omegas are calmed by an alphas presence. he knows some omegas (most omegas) feel safe and protected with an alpha’s scent dropped over them, a big, warm body on top of them, but seongwoo just feels threatened. he doesn’t want someone on top of him, controlling him, dominating him, telling him what to do. that’s not how he runs his life. and alphas will take any bit of leverage you give them, every inch of leeway, and they’ll run with it as far as they can.

maybe it’s not their fault. maybe it’s just their natural biology playing against them. maybe they just think it’s what the omega wants, and a good portion of the time, they’d be right. but sex is the easiest way to blow up an alpha’s ego.. in their dictionary, a handjob means he’s willing to let them knot him, and oral means he’ll be calling them when his heat comes. and it’s conflicts like that, simple misunderstandings or not, that had seongwoo keeping daniel at a distance for so long.

he feels bad about it now, because daniel has never once overstepped a boundary. he’s never brought up sex first, never commented on seongwoo’s scent blockers even though seongwoo knows they bug his nose because he never wears them himself. he’s never asked about seongwoo’s heat cycle, even though seongwoo cancelled one of their first dates because his heat hit a week early. he called daniel from bed that day, when he heard a knock on the front door to his apartment, having completely forgotten about their plans. “hi,” he said, and his voice was hoarse and rough and he had two fingers shoved inside of himself. “i’m really sorry, this is awful timing, but i really can’t go out tonight, i completely forgot and i should have called you earlier, i’m sorry.”

“oh,” daniel said. “are you okay? are you sick?”

“uh,” seongwoo said. he warred with himself for a minute over whether to lie or not.

but this whole relationship is a risk, so what’s one more. “my heat’s here early.”

“oh!” daniel said. “do you need anything? water? blankets? should i just leave?”

and with four words, seongwoo really knew it was over. never once has seongwoo divulged details of his heat cycle to an alpha and had them offer to leave him alone -- which is stupid, by the way. alphas seem to be convinced that spending a heat alone is the most unbearable, unacceptable thing for an omega to suffer. as if he hasn’t been doing it since he was fifteen, as if it wasn’t much worse with the hormones of puberty and presenting flushing through his system. he’s a grown man now, he can handle himself. alphas don’t seem to understand this.

but right then, easy as that, daniel proved him wrong. again.

“yes,” he said, simultaneously relieved and guilty. “i’m sorry.”

“it’s okay!” daniel said. “just let me know you’re okay, yeah?”

“yeah,” seongwoo said, and that was that.

so now daniel knows his heat cycle, which is weird, but also kind of nice, because daniel never asks if he wants help, never makes assumptions, rarely even references it. the closest he ever comes will be questions in passing, things like, “are you busy next week? my old roommates bought the new spiderman and we’re having a movie night and i’d really like it if you came but you don’t have to if you’re too tired.”

which is a nice change from, “hey, i cleared my schedule for next week so just let me know when it starts.”

the problem is that seongwoo really likes daniel, and he’s taking a lot of risks he’s not used to taking, but he’s still an alpha. an alpha who still hums with all the same hormones as every other one who’s made assumptions and tried to take control of seongwoo, tried to own him. daniel still bristles when alphas get too close to him. he still holds seongwoo a little too tight, like it weould never occur to him to let go. he still buries his nose in seongwoo’s neck sometimes just to breathe in soft omega scent, still forgets to ask before he does it sometimes. something heady and dangerous still rushes through him, hot and heavy, when seongwoo gives him a little more permission than usual, lets daniel hold him against his side, lets him put an arm around his shoulders, lets him kiss at his throat when seongwoo is already naked and vulnerable.

and it scares him, that even soft, happy, warm daniel could turn angry and vicious and possessive in half a second, and seongwoo would be powerless to stop him, his body betraying him, submitting automatically to a powerful alpha holding himself over him. he wants to believe that daniel isn’t like that, but he also knows that he can’t.

and that’s why sex is so complicated for him. that’s why seongwoo has broken up with so many alphas. that’s why daniel’s rut cycle is a mystery to him, and it’s why, as far as seongwoo is concerned, daniel has never had a rut in all the time they’ve known each other, and he never will.

except that now, suddenly, things have changed.

he’d been planning to surprise daniel, show up with dinner and a movie. they could cuddle, maybe things move toward the bedroom. seongwoo’s not particularly up for anything too heavy tonight, but it doesn’t have to be that intense. daniel is good at soft, and gentle, and simple. seongwoo likes that.

he’s juggling a box of chicken and two bottles of soda and a little container of rice and his phone and his car keys, awkwardly trying to knock on the door, and he ends up just kicking it because he doesn’t have enough hands. daniel doesn’t answer, so he tries again, and then gives up with a huff and sets the soda down so he can awkwardly shoot off a one handed text.  _ check ur front door. _

the little 1 disappears quickly, but it takes a long time for seongwoo to hear anything on the other side of the door. when he finally hears the deadbolt slide open and the door pulls back just a little, he’s gathering their soda back up into his arms and trying to shove his phone into his back pocket. he plasters on his brightest smile and announces, “surprise!”

but daniel’s eyes are closed, his forehead pressed against the edge of the door, only half his face visible. he’s in light pajamas, the shortest pair of shorts seongwoo has ever seen him wear hugging his thighs and a cotton button down open over his upper body. his face and chest are bright pink, like he’s just gotten out of the shower, and there’s bags under his eyes like he hasn’t slept.

“holy shit,” seongwoo says. “you look like death.”

“‘s not really a good time,” daniel says. he sounds even worse than he looks, voice low and rough, more in his chest than his throat. he opens his eyes, gaze falling on the food in seongwoo’s arms. “did you bring that for me…?”

“for us,” seongwoo says slowly. “but you look like you need a nap more than dinner. you’re not sick, are you?” carefully, he transfers his keys to his other hand and reaches out for daniel’s forehead, but daniel pulls away abruptly before seongwoo’s fingers can even brush his skin.

“really not a good time,” he says again. he looks like he’s in pain, and it hurts seongwoo’s heart. 

“yeah, i can see that.” seongwoo tries to keep his voice light. “at least let me come in and feed you.”

“bad idea,” daniel says. “you should go home.”

“niel?” now seongwoo’s worried. he’s not surprised daniel is the type to deflect when he’s not feeling well, but he’s clearly suffering. the least seongwoo can do is make sure he’s stocked up on food and water and medication, but it’s hard to do that from the hallway. he tips his head to the side, gentles his smile, lets his eyes go soft around the edges. “let me in, baby, i’ll take care of you.”

daniel leans heavy against the door and whines softly into it. “hyung,” he groans. “please, please, don’t. please just go home.”

“niel-ah, what’s wrong?” seongwoo asks. he leans in, just to take a little sniff, just to make sure there’s nothing so bad that it seeps into daniel’s natural scent -- and then it hits him, like a wave, like a tsunami, like an earthquake, rushing through his system so hot and heavy and intense he has to stumble back a step. luckily, on his next inhale all he can smell is chicken, and the scent clears his head just a little, but his whole body is still on edge, and there’s a small part of him, very small, in the back of his mind, whispering,  _ traitor. _

seongwoo squashes that down instantly. it’s not daniel’s fault. it’s  _ not. _ he didn’t even mention it, didn’t ask for help, told seongwoo to go home. and now that seongwoo’s gotten a deep inhale of him, he’s hiding his face behind the door again, watching out of one eye, body held tense and wary like he’s waiting for judgment to strike down hard. seongwoo knows that feeling intimately, and he feels a rush of pity and empathy surge through his stomach.

“oh, sweetheart,” he murmurs.

“i’m sorry,” daniel rasps. he looks even worse now, shoulders sagging but his core wound tight, like he’s holding back as hard as he can. “you were trying to surprise me…”

“no, no, it’s okay!” seongwoo quickly reassures him. “here, take it.” he holds the box of chicken out, and daniel slowly takes it, careful to keep their fingers apart.

“are you sure?” he asks. his voice is low and shameful, embarrassed. seongwoo wants to push his hair back from his face, kiss him on the jaw, tell him that everything will be all right, he’ll take care of it.

but he won’t, and that would be a lie.

“yeah, i’m sure,” he says. “here, take the rice too, and the sodas. it’s fine, baby, really, you need your strength. i’ll just head home, we can hang out another time.”

“i’m sorry,” daniel says again. he’s got his arms full of food now, and it somehow just makes him look even more pitiful.

“it’s fine, sweetheart,” seongwoo tells him. “really, it’s okay. call me if you need anything, all right?”

the instant the words leave his mouth, seongwoo feels his whole body tighten. he didn’t mean to say that. or, he did, but he didn’t mean to say it like that. to an alpha,  _ if you need anything _ means  _ if you need me. _ it means,  _ if you need something hot and wet and willing. _ that’s not what seongwoo means. he means food, he means water, he means someone to call out of work for him. he’s not going to be daniel’s fucktoy until his hormones calm and the desperate need to own and take and possess fades out of him.

that’s not what he means. but it’s what he said.

“thanks, hyung,” daniel mumbles. he cradles the food against his chest, steps away from the door. “sorry.”

“get some rest,” seongwoo says, on autopilot. daniel nods, and the door closes.

which catches everything up to now -- in the car, driving home, eyes barely seeing the road, hands moving automatically to bring him home. seongwoo is vaguely aware that he’s panicking, distantly conscious of the fact that he’s also overreacting. daniel probably knows what he meant. everything has been so good this far, and a stupid bodily function, something neither of them can control, is not going to ruin it now. he probably won’t even call.

but he might. and seongwoo has left the implication that if daniel asks, he’ll say yes. which means if ( _ when, _ seongwoo’s panicking mind corrects him) he calls, seongwoo either gives up a part of himself, gives himself to daniel to use, or he ruins everything when he says no.

he pulls into a parking spot in the lot below his apartment, turns the car off and then just sits there. his stomach rumbles. he didn’t make dinner plans, and now his whole dinner has been stolen away, hoarded in daniel’s disgusting apartment, reeking of sex and alpha and anger, domination, conquering.

he shoves fingers into his eyes, trying to force some sense back into himself. it’s still daniel. this is still the same man he knows, the same man he’s let into his bed before. yes, sex during a rut is different. no, seongwoo doesn’t want that, isn’t ready for it. but it doesn’t have to change things. it’s still daniel. he doesn’t become a different person because his body starts to rush with need. he’s not going to break up with seongwoo because he says no.

he takes a deep breath, lets it out slow, and then carefully unwinds his fingers from the steering wheel. he needs to figure out new dinner plans, he tells himself. he pulls the keys from the ignition, grabs his bag from the backseat, locks the car. he can just order delivery. he doesn’t really have money to be throwing away on ordering out, but what the hell. who cares.

he ends up on his couch, an empty plate in his lap and no memory of what he actually ate. his phone is sitting on the coffee table in front of him, centered perfectly. he’s pretty sure he’s losing his mind.

he can’t get the image of daniel out of his mind, chest and face so pink -- well, red, now that he thinks about it. so many obvious things he missed. the tight shorts, the shirt barely hanging off his shoulders. the way he sagged against the door when seongwoo said  _ i’ll take care of you. _ why did he say that? is he an idiot? he shows up at daniel’s door, finds him half naked and sweating -- even if he didn’t guess it was a rut, he should have at least known  _ something _ sexual was going on.

he hopes he’s resting. hopes he’s sleeping. he’s probably not, though, seongwoo’s brain helpfully supplies. he’s probably got himself in his hands, stroking soft and smooth like he likes it. seongwoo wonders if he’s got toys for this kind of thing, for when his own hands aren’t enough. the worst part is that he knows the exact length and curve of daniel’s big, warm cock, knows exactly how his eyes tighten around the corners when he’s about to come, how he stares at and through seongwoo at the same time, how soft his hands are on seongwoo’s hips. he wonders if daniel’s thinking of him now, if it leaves him feeling a little empty when he comes, so desperate for something warmer, wetter, better, but he can’t have it.

he has to stop. this is disgusting. daniel is probably hurting, lonely. seongwoo should call him, ask if he needs him. better yet, he should just pack a bag and go.

he hisses at himself, wanting to punch himself in the stomach. no, he’s not doing either of those things. he hates that the thought even occurs to him. this is why he can’t date alphas, why he shoves them away when topics like heat and rut and zed come up. one whiff of alpha and he just wants to give in, give up, submit, let them own him. that’s not who he’s made himself to be.

he dumps his empty plate in the sink, snatches his phone off the table on the way to his bedroom. there are no notifications from daniel, which is a little disconcerting. he’s been heavy on the goodnight and good morning texts for weeks now, tossing in cutesy emojis or the occasional selfie with one of his cats.

_ fuck, _ the cats. daniel looked miserable and exhausted, who’s feeding the cats? seongwoo doubts that daniel would forget, but it would make everything so much easier on him if he didn’t have to worry about it. he should just go over there and check on them, make sure they’re fed, make sure daniel’s okay--

he practically rips his clothes off as he changes into pajamas, then collapses face first onto the bed and doesn’t move until he falls asleep.

* * *

daniel texts him in the morning:  _ good morning <3 hope you have a good day >.< _

he’s so cheesy and cute seongwoo thinks he could cry.

he’d hoped that sleep would push away most of the discomfort and anxiety, but when he wakes up the first thing he does is check his messages. the second thing he does is pull up every one of daniel’s social media accounts to make sure he hasn’t missed anything. and the third thing he does is flop onto his back and wonder if he’s doing the right thing.

fundamentally, at their core, it’s not like ruts and heats are all that different. seongwoo knows what heat is like. he knows the fire in his stomach, he knows the desperation for companionship, how bad he needs to be filled and how frustrating it is when he can’t have it. he also knows that it’s not the end of the world if he spends it alone, if he has to take a couple days to just lie in bed and take care of himself.

but they’re not the same. a heat makes him crave companionship, someone to hold him by the hips and guide their bodies to each other. rut makes an alpha crave something much darker, much more intense. an alpha’s natural instinct is to own, to control. seongwoo will not give into that.

but god, fucking hell, jesus christ, it’s  _ daniel. _

seongwoo doesn’t have anything booked for today, which means that spending hours lying in bed analyzing daniel’s behavior for the last week is a perfectly reasonable use of his time. he just doesn’t get it. they hung out three days ago, and daniel was fine. he smelled normal, he acted normal. he was no more pushy with seongwoo than usual -- he smiled brightly at the world, held seongwoo’s hand and giggled watching him spend nearly ten minutes trying to pick a flavor at the ice cream parlor they stopped in for a quick, quiet date.

it’s not what he expects from an alpha in the days leading up to rut. he expects irritation, impatience. he expects the flash of teeth, a bitter turn to the mouth in every smile. he expects pheromones so strong they sink into seongwoo’s skin and set off chemical reactions in his brain, shooting adrenaline and fear through his bloodstream.

but with daniel… nothing.

he texts daniel back later than he means to ( _ thanks <3<3 boring day for me. if u need me to run to the store for anything for u just lmk. drink lots of water _ ), but it ends up not mattering, because daniel doesn’t answer him for nearly four hours, entering mid afternoon by the time he even reads it.

all he says is,  _ thanks hyung <3<3<3<3 _

maybe the hearts should reassure seongwoo, but they don’t. emojis are such standard punctuation for daniel that they barely even register as text anymore when seongwoo reads them. more than that, though, is the four hour gap between seongwoo texting him and daniel responding. for someone as constantly attached to their phone as daniel is, someone so obsessed with texting seongwoo every update of his day, something about this just feels wrong.

he hopes, again, that he’s just resting. but still it eats at him all day. he can’t help worrying, despite everything he believes in, despite everything he tells himself about stupid alphas and their stupid ruts and their stupid knots. every time he tries to relax, the images come floating back to him of daniel desperate and frantic and alone.

around late afternoon he gives up. he’s just going to make sure he’s okay. he just wants to know he’s taking care of himself and that he’s eating and he’s not making himself sick. it’s just  _ weird, _ the lack of buildup, the fact that daniel hasn’t been through even a single rut in all the time they’ve known each other. it makes seongwoo worry, scares him and makes him think maybe daniel’s been shoving scent blockers and hormone suppressants into his system. he doesn’t know how else there would be no signs until it hits. as terrifying as it is to confront an alpha in rut, seongwoo couldn’t live with himself if he left daniel on his own and he hurt himself.

so he grabs his phone and hits call, lies on his side in bed with his phone pressed to his ear and chews the inside of his cheek until a quiet, raspy voice whispers, “hello?”

“hi,” seongwoo says. “i just wanted to check on you.”

“hyung?” daniel’s voice is distant, dazed.

“yeah, it’s me,” seongwoo says. “are you doing all right?”

there’s a long silence, and seongwoo thinks for a second that maybe daniel’s fallen asleep on the phone, but then he just says, “yeah… ‘m fine. ‘s okay, hyung.”

“do you--” seongwoo cuts himself off quickly, tries to find a way to rephrase what he wants to ask. “have you eaten? you’re drinking water?”

“you brought me chicken,” daniel sighs.

“i did,” seongwoo agrees. “did you eat it?”

“uh huh.” he’s quiet for a moment, and then whines, so small and quiet and far away that seongwoo almost thinks he’s imagined it. “hyung, i…”

seongwoo feels his face heat. his stomach flips uncomfortably. “i’ll let you go,” he says. “take care of yourself, okay? don’t push yourself too hard.”

“yeah,” daniel sighs. it’s the last thing seongwoo hears him say before he hangs up.

he lies there for a second and tries to collect his thoughts. daniel isn’t dead, there’s that. he didn’t sound particularly comfortable, or even wholly aware of what’s going on, but he’s alive, and coherent enough to talk on the phone.

seongwoo spends nearly an hour debating with himself before he gives up. as terrified as he is to set foot in the den of an alpha in rut, he also can’t help the anxiety, the hum of concern. if daniel just acted like a normal alpha, this wouldn’t be a problem. if he just showed some kind of sign, let seongwoo know this was coming in  _ some _ way, it wouldn’t be a problem. if he was an possessive asshole instead of a soft, sweet, gentle hearted teddy bear, it wouldn’t be a problem, because seongwoo would have never gotten attached.

but instead he finds himself back in his car, back on the road, back in front of daniel’s door. he doesn’t know what his plan is here. make sure he’s actually okay, he guesses? drag him out of bed, except that the last thing he wants to do is go anywhere near daniel’s disgusting sex sheets, breathe in the stench of his sweat and come and desperation--

god, he needs to fucking relax.

he knocks on the door, but there’s no answer. he doesn’t want to call again, in case daniel’s in the middle of… something, but he’s also not going to stand out here and keep knocking in the hope that daniel gets out of bed at some point and hears him.

he eyes the doorknob unsurely for a moment, then tries it just to be sure-- and the door opens. he huffs out a sigh, both frustrated and worried.

stepping inside is like a rough shock to seongwoo’s system. the whole apartment reeks like alpha and sweat and daniel’s own personal scent underneath it somewhere. it’s not overpowering, just kind of permeating, sinking through the air like milk left out too long. seongwoo closes the door behind him, but doesn’t lock it -- it feels too much like barring himself in.

the chicken he brought is in the fridge, still in its original container. it does look like daniel ate some, but it’s hard to tell how much. not enough, seongwoo’s guessing. probably not the full serving, and definitely not as much as he normally eats. there’s no sign of the cats, and seongwoo hopes that means someone is watching them. other than that, though, the apartment looks perfectly normal. just enough mess to be sure that it’s daniel’s apartment, not enough to warrant any serious concern. despite the hum of  _ alpha alpha alpha _ in the air, seongwoo feels himself start to relax a little as he picks through daniel’s fridge in search of something simple to make and even easier to eat.

and then a little whimper echoes through the apartment and his whole body goes stiff.

he eyes the bedroom door nervously. his body is whispering  _ go to alpha he needs you go go go, _ but he holds himself back. daniel will figure out he’s here soon enough, his nose more sensitive than usual and his desperation for an omega making it easier for him to pick out seongwoo’s scent. seongwoo tries to ignore it, but another little whine slips out into the air and again, he finds himself giving in.

daniel’s door is cracked open just a little, enough that when seongwoo stands outside he can hear harsh, ragged breathing without actually being able to see inside. every second he stands there he feels guilty, like some kind of voyeur, and that’s the only thing that gives him the strength to push past the tension in his spine to knock on the door and call out, “daniel?”

there’s a little choking noise on the other side of the door, some loud rustling, and then, “...hyung?”

“i just came over to check on you,” seongwoo calls. “are you hungry?”

“um…”

“get dressed,” seongwoo says. “then come out and we’ll talk.”

he pokes around in daniel’s kitchen again until he finds some packets of ramen and throws them onto the stove. by the time daniel appears, in a pair of boxer briefs and a loose tank top, the water is bubbling and popping and seongwoo is dropping noodles in. seongwoo doesn’t even realize he’s there until he hears one of the chairs at the table scrape back, and he turns to see daniel drop himself heavily into one and lean his upper body over the table, head on his forearms.

“you look awful,” seongwoo says, because he does. the back of daniel’s neck is sticky and red, the edges of his hair slicked against his head. he smells disgusting, like alpha musk and sweat and sex, and yet the most basic part of seongwoo just wants to bury his face into that smell and breathe it in like it’s the freshest bouquet of roses.

daniel grunts, and when he sits up there’s a travel mask over his mouth and nose, his eyes heavy and carrying deep bags.

“oh,” seongwoo says. “am i making this worse?”

daniel shakes his head. “‘s fine,” he says behind the mask. “you smell… don’t worry about it. ‘m fine.”

“you don’t look fine.” seongwoo looks away to stir the noodles. “are you taking care of yourself?”

“trying,” daniel mumbles. “hurts.”

that sets off alarm bells. “are you sure you’re all right?” seongwoo asks quietly.

daniel groans and drops his head back onto his arms. “yeah,” he says. “don’t do this, um, a lot.”

carefully, seongwoo dumps the ramen into a bowl and stirs in the seasoning. “meaning…?”

“maybe once a year,” daniel says. “sometimes longer, like… fifteen, sixteen months. dunno. hormone imbalance or something. just… hits hard, when it comes.”

seongwoo sets the bowl on the table in front of him. “eat,” he murmurs, and pulls out a chair. “you did have some of that chicken, right?”

daniel picks his head up from the table and nods, reaching for his chopsticks and pulling his mask off. he lifts one mouthful up, chews for an absurdly long amount of time, and then lets out a low whine and drops his chopsticks back into the bowl and his head onto the table. “i can’t, hyung,” he whimpers. “it hurts.”

“you’ve gotta eat,” seongwoo whispers. he doesn’t know what to do with this.  _ sixteen months, _ in between cycles? that’s unreal. most alphas will go maybe three, four on a long cycle.  _ sixteen? _ what is he supposed to do? daniel should be in a hospital with how bad he looks, not lying in bed with no one for company but himself.

“i can’t,” daniel says, voice high and desperate.

“yes, you can.” seongwoo reaches out and pushes the hair away from daniel’s sweaty temple. he doesn’t know what possesses him to do it, half of his brain screaming at him for even thinking about touching an alpha in rut. daniel’s skin is white hot to the touch, and he whines and leans into seongwoo’s hand on instinct, until the whole palm is pressed against the side of his face. something inside seongwoo’s stomach shifts roughly.

he reaches for daniel’s chopsticks, gently tilting his face up off the table. “come on,” he murmurs. “just a little. you’re gonna make yourself sick if you don’t eat.”

“it won’t stay down,” daniel mumbles. “can’t, hyung, body won’t let me.”

“just try,” seongwoo whispers. his stomach flips, his heart pumps faster. warning signs yelling  _ alpha alpha alpha danger danger danger _ warring with  _ it’s daniel it’s okay you can trust him. _ daniel nuzzles into his palm, turns his face until his nose is pressed into seongwoo’s wrist and he can breathe in cool, calming omega scents.

“daniel,” he murmurs. daniel’s eyes flick up to him and he pulls his face away from seongwoo’s hand.

“sorry,” he says. he sounds pitiful, hurting, lonely. he can’t even eat.

seongwoo opens his mouth to speak, but the words get caught in his throat. he reaches out again and fits his palm to daniel’s cheek, rubbing gently at the bags under his eyes. daniel makes a little noise in the back of his throat and his eyes drop closed again.

“daniel,” he says again.

“hyung,” daniel whispers.

“daniel.” his heart is pounding. he wonders if daniel can hear it, or smell it at least, the pounding of his fear and anxiety in the air. he has to swallow back all the emotion welling in his throat before he can speak again. “let me help you, baby.”

daniel’s face twists a little. “i  _ can’t, _ hyung,” he whines. “i tried, i did, but i couldn’t, i just--”

“you don’t have to eat right now,” seongwoo says. “later, yes. but right now let me help you.”

daniel opens his eyes, frown deep on his mouth. seongwoo reaches out with his other hand and lets it rest on daniel’s wrist, gently rubbing circles into his arm.

“hyung,” daniel rasps. “you mean…?”

“you need this,” seongwoo says. whispers. something in between. he can barely get the words out. he doesn’t want to do this, but daniel  _ needs _ it. he can’t even eat.

daniel huffs, eyebrows drawn together tightly. “but… you hate sex.”

seongwoo pauses, surprised enough by that statement that he’s thrown out of his thoughts. “what?”

daniel shifts, pulling in on himself a little. he looks embarrassed, underneath all the sweat and redness already in his cheeks. “i mean, you… you never want to… i just thought. because we never.”

“daniel,” seongwoo says. “we’ve had sex. you know that right?”

daniel pulls his arms off the table into his stomach, and seongwoo’s hand drops away from his face when he looks away. “i figured that was… for me. you didn’t seem that into it. ‘s why i never ask.”

distantly, seongwoo feels a little guilty for that, for letting daniel think he didn’t want to do it, letting him think it was out of pity. but then, is that any different from what he’s doing now? does he have any real desire to let daniel use him, or is he just doing this because he feels bad? is he leading daniel on right now?

“that’s… not entirely true,” seongwoo says. “now isn’t really the time to talk about it. let’s get you taken care of, and we can figure it out when you feel better, okay?”

“hyung,” daniel whispers. “no offense. but i don’t want your help if you’re going to hate me for it.”

“i’m not going to  _ hate _ you,” seongwoo splutters, sitting back. what the fuck does daniel think of him, that he actually believes that? seongwoo doesn’t trust alphas, but he’s  _ trying, _ for daniel, because of daniel. he thought he kept his fear, his distrust, his discomfort, all hidden, but maybe more of it has seeped through than he realized. maybe daniel is just more observant than seongwoo thought.

“it’s okay if you don’t want me,” daniel says. “i’ve done this before, hyung. it’ll be over in a couple of days. i’ll be fine.”

_ you don’t want me. _ that stings. seongwoo feels like an idiot. and it’s probably what he deserves, making daniel feel like that. letting him believe seongwoo doesn’t want him.

“daniel,” seongwoo says, unexpectedly choked with emotion. it’s got to be the alpha hormones in the air, making him take dangerous risks and overreact to these things. “i never said i didn’t want you. baby. daniel. i put it off for a while, i know, but that’s… not because of you. the fact anything even happened at all, that we’ve been together this long… that’s because i trust you.”

daniel finally looks at him, eyes searching for something, though seongwoo doesn’t know what.

“i don’t trust alphas,” seongwoo says. “they’ve given me a lot of reasons not to. but i trust you, daniel. or i’m trying to. you need to understand that. if i hold back, it’s not because of you. everything i’ve done with you is because you’ve given me a reason to trust you when no other alpha has. you get that?”

daniel nods, just once, slowly.

“daniel,” seongwoo murmurs. he holds one hand out, palm up, and daniel reaches for it. his skin is so warm, burning under seongwoo’s fingers. “so warm, baby. hurts, doesn’t it?”

daniel whimpers. “hyung,” he whines.

“i know,” seongwoo whispers. he takes a deep breath, the rush of alpha in his lungs making his body tense. “come on, baby, let’s take care of you. being by yourself doesn’t work, huh?”

daniel stands when seongwoo pulls him to his feet, rocking a little unsteadily. “tried,” he mumbles. “hurts. ‘s not enough.” seongwoo walks backwards, pulling him toward the bedroom, and daniel follows, holding tight to seongwoo’s hands like he might fall if he lets go.

inside the bedroom, seongwoo turns them around and gently pushes daniel onto the bed. “get undressed,” he says. “i’ll be right back, okay?” he heads back out to the kitchen to dump the rest of daniel’s unfinished ramen, then stops in the bathroom on the way back. his heart is pounding. his breath comes quick and shallow. is he really going to do this? is he lying to daniel right now, telling him that he trusts him, that he’s willing to open up to him? what if daniel’s right, and he ends up resenting him after this? seongwoo doesn’t know if he could live with himself, if he fucks up this one good thing he’s let himself have.

he takes a deep breath to try to calm himself down and just ends up getting a deep inhale of daniel’s scent. right. bathroom. makes sense. but in a way, it does clear his head -- it doesn’t matter what seongwoo thinks of this. daniel needs him. he can figure out the rest of it later.

when he gets back to the bedroom, daniel has stripped down, clothes tossed haphazardly at the floor with the rest of his mess. he’s on his back, legs spread, hands between his thighs, whining quietly as he touches himself. it does look like it hurts, his face screwed up and head thrown back. seongwoo pulls his shirt over his head before he settles on the bed next to him.

daniel’s eyes pop open when the bed shifts, head turning and hands coming away from his cock. “hyung,” he whispers.

“shh,” seongwoo quiets him. he presses a gentle kiss to daniel’s forehead. “i’m here now.”

daniel rolls onto his side, then presses at seongwoo’s shoulder till he’s on his back, daniel hovering over him. it feels vulnerable, bad, wrong, and it takes all of seongwoo’s control not to shove him off or knee him between the legs. daniel paws at his pants, mumbling, “please, hyung? please…”

“relax,” seongwoo says, gently knocking daniel’s hands out of the way so he can pop the button on his jeans. “we’ve got time.”

daniel buries his face in seongwoo’s throat while he’s wiggling out of his pants, sending another jolt of fear and adrenaline down his spine.  _ danger, _ says half of his brain.  _ alpha, teeth, run. _

_ daniel, _ says the other half.  _ safe. safe. give it to him. _

seongwoo shoves both arguments aside. daniel’s just nuzzling at him, breathing him in, no teeth. not claiming, just calming. “smell so good, hyung,” he whispers. “cool. feels good.”

“i’ll make you feel better if you give me some space and let me get my pants off, niel-ah,” seongwoo tells him. daniel backs off slowly, bashfully, and seongwoo wiggles his jeans the rest of the way off, and then daniel’s back in his space, crowding him up against the pillows.

“hyung, hyung, hyung,” daniel whispers, over and over against the side of seongwoo’s neck. his nose presses just under seongwoo’s chin, at his pulse point. he holds himself very still, so as not to startle him, but after a moment daniel pulls away, hurt flashing through his eyes. “you’re scared,” he says.

seongwoo lets out a long, slow breath. “not of you, baby,” he promises. “just… not at my throat so much, okay? i need some space.”

daniel nods, though he looks a little lost, unsure what to do if he can’t have seongwoo’s scent pouring straight into his system. his eyes are hazy and glazed, lost to his most basic senses and instincts. he crowds in again, though he keeps his face away from seongwoo’s throat, lines up their hips and slides them together. it does next to nothing for seongwoo, barely even aroused yet despite the slush of hormones and smells mixing in the room, but daniel whines so low in his throat it comes out more like a purr, his chest vibrating with it. the noise sparks something deep and instinctual in seongwoo.  _ alpha. _

“need you, hyung,” daniel begs. he plucks at the waistband of seongwoo’s underwear dragging it down over his hipbone. “please?”

the question quiets some of the anxiety in seongwoo’s chest. this is daniel, he reminds himself. daniel is safe. daniel is asking permission. daniel is the only person he could probably ever trust to be in this situation with. “yeah,” he whispers, hands coming up to cup daniel’s face. “yes, of course.”

“off,” daniel says, requests, pulling at seongwoo’s underwear again. seongwoo lets go of his face to rid himself of them, and when they’re gone daniel immediately grabs hold of seongwoo’s legs underneath the knees and shoves them open, wide and high. the motion rocks seongwoo back, daniel over him, and the fear shoots through him harder than ever before. alpha over him, open and bared, vulnerable, he’ll die like this, he can’t--

he’s shoving daniel away before he can even think to do anything else. with any other alpha, resistance means a fight for dominance, means teeth at his throat and a warning snarl, a reminder of who’s in charge, who owns him. but daniel lets go easily, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth, whining and practically collapsing into himself at seongwoo’s rejection. he curls up in a ball at the edge of the bed, halfway to crying, but seongwoo can’t even bring himself to sit up, let alone comfort him.

he shuts his eyes, holds his wrists over his nose, hoping that his own scent will wipe away the rest like a blank slate, desperate for anything to bring just a little bit of calm back into his system. it’s daniel, he tries to tell his panicking brain. it’s  _ daniel, _ he won’t hurt him, he would never. he’s safe. this is safe. it’s okay.

“hyung,” daniel moans. “please. i’m sorry. i’m so sorry. i’m sorry--”

seongwoo coughs, trying to break through the bile collecting at the back of his throat. “i’m okay,” he says. it’s not what daniel’s looking to hear, but he whines a little just at the sound of seongwoo’s voice. the words are more for seongwoo himself, anyway.

he sits up. daniel is watching him, curled on his side, trembling. he’s so desperate, so lonely, it has seongwoo’s instincts  _ aching _ to touch him. poor alpha, alone, hurting, starved. he just needs someone, something warm, something that loves him. seongwoo is warm, seongwoo loves him--

“daniel,” he says softly, holding out his hand like he would to a frightened animal. “it’s okay. i’m okay. you just can’t push me around like that, okay? it’s all right. everything’s okay.”

daniel forces himself into a sitting position as well, still shaking a little. “hyung?”

“i’m right here,” seongwoo says. an idea flashes in his mind, and he holds his hand out a little further. “come here. lie down on your back, baby.”

daniel looks unsure, but he scoots back towards seongwoo, lies down carefully with his legs spread just a little, head on the pillows. he doesn’t seem to know what to do with his hands, clenching and unclenching his fists in the messy, wrinkled sheets.

seongwoo throws a leg over daniel’s hips, takes his own cock in hand in hopes of stroking a little life into it past the slowly receding surge of fear. “you’ve got lube?” he asks.

daniel just stares at him, eyes glazed.

“daniel!” seongwoo says, a little sharp. daniel jolts, blinking back to life, grunting quietly. “lube? condoms?”

“bathroom,” daniel says. fucking of course. not much use there, but seongwoo tries to make the trip quickly, comes back to find daniel with his eyes closed, hands bunched in the pillow behind his head, legs spread wide.

seongwoo drops himself back over daniel’s hips, popping the lid on the lube and reaching behind him with his free hand. this is never pleasant when he’s not into it. his body gives him nothing to work with, none of his natural slick to help ease the process. there’s too much fear, anxiety, tension still rushing through his body, it won’t react in the ways he needs it to. one finger up his ass is not fun. he can’t even reach the spots that make it better.

looking down at daniel, spread so wide and open, chest and stomach bare, chin tilted down only so that he can watch seongwoo open himself up, inspiration strikes.

“niel-ah,” he says, and the gentle tone seems to cut through daniel’s haze like dishsoap on oil. his eyes brighten a little, head tilts up to look him in the eyes. a little smile crosses his face.

“hyung,” he sighs. so content to watch seongwoo prep himself, so happy to be given attention and love and care.

“i’m gonna try something, okay?” seongwoo says. “i’m still pretty on edge here. you get that, right? you understand?” daniel only seems to be half processing the nuances of what’s going on, but it’s looking like that’s what seongwoo’s going to have to settle for. they can talk about it later. “this is just to calm me down, okay? no one’s going to hurt you.”

daniel frowns at that, confused until seongwoo reaches out with his free hand to tilt his head back the rest of the way and then leans in, slow so as not to startle him, and presses his nose to daniel’s pulse.

he startles a little, but other than that lies still. seongwoo closes his eyes, inhaling long and deep and feeling his mind go a little fuzzy with the  _ alpha alpha alpha _ coasting straight through his system. daniel’s heartbeat is quick and pounding under him, frantic with all the chaos of his rut, but he stays calm and docile underneath him. seongwoo takes another deep breath.

he relaxes his body and tries to just let daniel’s warm, heavy scent fill all corners of his mind. it puts him in a weird haze, barely aware of their surroundings, but suddenly very much attuned to every little twitch of the alpha underneath him, spread wide and bare and open for him, like he belongs to seongwoo, like this is seongwoo’s moment to use, and not the other way around.

the thought sends a little thrill through seongwoo’s stomach. this is almost pleasant, being on top of daniel like this. he noses a little harder at daniel’s throat, feels that vibration rumble through daniel’s chest again, somewhere between a growl and a purr, just a noise of contentment.  _ alpha alpha alpha alpha-- _

the stretch around his finger eases a little. his body finally seems to catch up with what’s going on, as something stirs between his legs and he can feel his walls loosen. he slides his free hand up, pulling daniel’s wrists together over his head to create a little more room for seongwoo to push his face into daniel’s throat, and feels daniel sigh underneath him.

he slides a second finger inside himself, and it feels a little better. his cock twitches with vague interest. the alpha underneath him hums happily, bucks lazily up to rub his own cock against seongwoo’s, and the light brush has them both moaning just the smallest bit.

seongwoo pulls his nose away from daniel’s pulse point, ignoring the little disappointed sigh from daniel’s mouth in favor of pressing his lips there, mouthing over it ever so gentle. he licks across it and something salty like sweat and sweet like daniel sparks on his tongue. daniel moans, high and embarrassing.

seongwoo laughs, pulls back a bit, letting go of daniel’s hands and pushing off of his chest to sit up a little. “like that, alpha?” he teases. he lets his fingers wander over daniel’s chest, from one nipple to the other, arousal surging when daniel whimpers at the light touches.

“‘s good, hyung,” daniel agrees contentedly. his chest is still rumbling with that strange alpha noise. seongwoo trails his fingers up the column of daniel’s throat, watches the muscles twitch under his touch. he slides his fingers up daniel’s chin, taps him on the lips, and daniel takes his fingertips into his mouth without question, sucking ever so gently, tongue playing along as well.

“you’re just a baby, aren’t you?” seongwoo marvels aloud. “just need someone to take care of you. big strong alpha, not so big when it starts to hurt, huh?”

daniel whines around seongwoo’s fingers, cheeks flushing anew with bright pink. he looks cute, seongwoo thinks. he also looks delicious, though, lips wrapped around seongwoo’s fingers up to the first knuckle, hands clenched together over his head, little spots of wetness up and down his throat where seongwoo kissed.

he pulls his fingers away and daniel just lets him go, breathing shallowly. “hyung,” he mumbles. he opens his eyes lazily, half lidded. “need it…”

“soon, baby,” seongwoo agrees. “need another minute, i can’t just take that big alpha cock with no warning.”

daniel’s eyes shut tight again at the words, cheesy and teasing as they are, and he moans a little. “need you, hyung.”

“i know,” seongwoo says. he reaches down to toy with daniel’s nipples again, distantly appreciating the tight firmness of his muscles. he slides a third finger into himself, the light burn of the stretch almost immediately alleviated by the slick his body produces to accommodate him. his cock is still only half hard, but he’s getting there, quickly. he leans back, closes his eyes, and tries to focus just on stretching himself for a few minutes.

daniel waits patiently, only the uncontrollable twitch of his hips giving away his desperation. eventually, cock finally full and warm and bouncing against his stomach, seongwoo pulls his fingers from inside himself. opening his eyes, he finds daniel watching him still, eyes sparking a little when he sees seongwoo’s hand reappear from behind himself.

he tears the wrapper on a condom and reaches down to daniel’s sadly neglected cock, resting heavy between his hips. daniel whines as seongwoo rolls the condom over his cock, bucks his hips just a little as seongwoo holds himself up, positions them both carefully. “be patient,” seongwoo scolds him. “i’ve got you, baby. you’re okay. i’ll take care of you.”

daniel nods, eyes falling shut once more. “hyung,” he sighs.

“i’ve got you,” seongwoo murmurs again, and then slowly lowers himself over daniel’s cock.

with daniel’s scent and a whole cocktail of hormones still rushing through his blood, it’s unlike anything seongwoo has ever felt. daniel stretches him just right, rubs over his prostate when he’s seated fully, both of them moaning at it. that desperation is back in daniel’s face, evidenced even further by the kick in his hips, like he  _ needs _ to be fucking into seongwoo,  _ right _ now. hands balanced on daniel’s abs, he raises himself only an inch or so, then drops back down, groaning as daniel stretches him so perfect.

on the next slide up, he keeps going until only the head of daniel’s cock is still inside him, then slides back down slow, both of them moaning together. daniel’s abs are trembling, his breath coming quick. he’s holding himself back, but just barely. seongwoo can tell he’s ready to snap at any moment, kick his hips up and flip them and take what’s his, but he doesn’t. it would be so easy for him to lose control, but instead he lets seongwoo fuck himself slowly on his cock, grasping desperately at the pillow.

“hyung,” he chokes out, voice high and nasal. he throws his head back and forth a little, whimpering. “need--”

“need more?” seongwoo asks. he clenches around daniel on the slide down, just to see daniel’s jaw drop with the whine that slides out of his throat.

“please,” daniel begs. “hyung. need it. need more.”

it’s dangerous, playing this the way seongwoo chooses to, but he almost can’t help himself. “what’s that, baby?” he asks. “what do you need?” he flicks harshly at one of daniel’s nipples.

“ah, hyung!” daniel’s back arches awkwardly. “please, hyung, need you, need to come, need to knot you--”

“is that all you’ve got?” seongwoo asks. he rolls daniel’s nipple between his fingers, flicks it again just to hear the shocked sound punched out of daniel’s gut. “doesn’t really sound like you want it that bad.”

“hyung,  _ please, _ ” daniel begs. his whole body is shaking now. he opens his eyes, sparkling with tears, throat working furiously to swallow down the lump there. “please, need it so bad, please let me fuck you, hyung, please--”

“i think hyung will stay in charge of the fucking,” seongwoo decides. “but since you’re such a good boy, asking so nicely…” he slides himself along daniel’s cock once more, feeling every inch sliding out of him and then back in, like heaven.

daniel sobs, chest heaving. “please, please, hyung, please--”

“good boy,” seongwoo whispers. “i’ve got you. big, sweet alpha, hyung’s got you. don’t worry.”

he fucks himself faster then, working his hips along daniel’s cock, moaning softly as he rides him. daniel cries out on almost every stroke, little whimpers falling from his lips. his whole body shakes with tension about to break, but he lets seongwoo control him, easily taking two fingers back into his mouth when seongwoo prompts him. he cries around the fingers as tears start to leak from behind his closed eyelids, and he moans even higher when seongwoo leans forward a little to change the angle.

the stench in the room takes a heavier, hotter tone, and seongwoo can tell it’s coming. he can feel the heat in daniel’s cock radiating along the bottom inch or so, and he holds himself a little higher, playing with only the top half still inside him. daniel doesn’t even seem to realize what’s going on until the knot is starting to form, and then he’s twisting his head to the side, pulling seongwoo’s fingers from his mouth, whining, “hyung, please--”

it hurts seongwoo a little, to have to deny him this. he’s giving daniel a lot right now, and it pains him to have to hold back. but he can’t. the thought of a knot buried inside him, even daniel’s, has his legs locking up and the fear threatening to rise again. “it’s okay,” he murmurs, running his wet fingers gently over daniel’s face. “it’s all right. i’ve got you. you’re okay.”

“please,” daniel begs, broken on a sob. he kicks his hips up, searching for seongwoo’s heat, and cries out when he can’t find it.

“stay still,” seongwoo says. he brushes his thumb over daniel’s pulse point, and it seems to calm him a little, but he’s still shaking. “it’ll be okay. i’ve got you, alpha. let me take care of you.”

daniel’s knot swells even bigger, pressing against seongwoo’s hole when he slides down, but too big to fit inside now. daniel whines, cries, as seongwoo works himself over daniel’s cock a few more times before his hips jerk hard and he comes for the first time with a startled yell, emptying into the condom.

seongwoo settles himself back, resting just at the edge of daniel’s knot, heat pressed heavy against his rim, and wraps a hand around his own cock, pumping lazily as he listens to daniel’s quiet cries and feels his dick kick inside of him.

“hyung,” daniel pants. “hyung, hyung, so good--”

“good job, baby,” seongwoo murmurs. he closes his eyes and thumbs at the slit of his cock, just enjoying the pleasant burn of daniel still stretching him open, the strange heat of the condom being filled inside him. he opens his eyes just a little to see tears still leaking down daniel’s cheeks, mouth opening and closing, gasping around nothing as he comes down from the first orgasm.

“so good,” seongwoo sighs. “my beautiful alpha. you did so good.”

daniel whines a little. “hyung’s alpha?”

fuck. a jolt of something shoots through seongwoo’s stomach. “yeah,” he breathes. “mine.”

“yours,” daniel agrees, content. he purrs a little, wiggles his hips and inadvertently brushes the head of his cock against seongwoo’s prostate, all kinds of perfect.

“mine,” seongwoo repeats, and has to close his eyes again. he tips his head back, holding onto the image of his alpha underneath him, spread wide just for him, needing seongwoo, no one else, to help him, to bring him to that perfect bliss as he empties himself, over and over. his alpha. seongwoo’s. no one else’s.

he rubs hard at the ridge of his cock, clenches around daniel as the other moans the start of his second orgasm, and breathes, “mine,” again as he comes hard over daniel’s lower abs.

even afterwards, legs trembling, he doesn’t pull off until daniel’s knot starts to fade, maybe five minutes later. daniel is panting, eyes closed, chest rumbling with that alpha purr every few seconds as seongwoo pulls the condom off him and uses a corner of the nasty sheets to wipe the come off his stomach.

there are things they need to talk about, clearly. but daniel hums happily and pulls seongwoo into him when he lies down at daniel’s side once they’re both cleaned up, skin cooling a little, a smile on his lips, and he thinks… maybe it can wait.


End file.
